Season 6, Episode 9
by n4m4w45
Summary: Heading West. With Titans West now an official team, they head to Dakota to meet the other heroes there. And yes, this one has Static Shock!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys!

I know its been a long time, but I assure you I am going to try to keep up with fanfiction.

I've been working on a lot of things lately,

first there's Spectacular Spider-Man and Avatar: The Last Airbender on fan fiction

then there's my vlog on youtube. (If you're interested, it's at /n4m4w45)

And a nerdfighter podcast with my buddy Igmazing (at /TheTeam4591)

But anyway, my first big project for the internet was this, and I do intend to finish it.

So let's start the next episode!

…

Previously on Teen Titans...

Omega, normal high-school dude turned super-hero meets the Titans and is given a communicator.

Geo-Force, Normal Prince turned Super-Hero meets the Titans and is given a communicator.

Each searching for purpose, the two meet in Mexico, where they have an adventure involving aliens.

Afterwards, they meet Katie, normal alien out of water, and the three decide to stick together.

They wish to form their own Teen Titans unit.

…

...Cue The Teen Titans Theme Song!

...

"Well, this is it, guys!" Geo-Force opens the giant door. To get in, he had to scan his communicator, like a card key.

"Whoah!" Omega was excited, but Katie didn't say anything, withdrawn.

"Yup! Now all we have to do is contact Robin and the others and tell 'em we're here!"

Geo-Force, Omega, and Prysm had made it to the West tower, a tower built in a small town. It was very close, however, to big city Dakota.

The three companions walked into their own ops. This tower wasn't built with anyone particular in mind, so it looked like the Central Titans' ops. Omega noticed that it was a lot sleeker though.

Geo-Force fumbled with the computer-Omega and even Katie laughed, he didn't know how to work it!

Suddenly, a screen came on. It showed four different windows, all showing rooms just like the one they were standing in.

Geo-Force froze, he didn't know what to do. But Omega, much more familiar with technology, took a guess.

"Calling Robin! Calling Robin!" Suddenly, the first screen got bigger, blocking the rest, and somebody came in front of the screen.

"Uh, Robin's...busy. Can I take a message?" A jolly voice replied. It was Cyborg.

"Cyborg, Hi! Its Geo-Force!" Geo-Force gently pushed Omega out of the way, taking center screen.

"Geo-Force? What are you doing in the West Tower?"

"I'm here with Omega and Katie!" Behind Geo-Force, Katie's feet shuffled. Her cheeks would have blushed, but her whole body, made of light, turned bright red instead.

"Hey, Omega's there? I want to see him, let me see!" Beast Boy was trying to see the screen, but Cyborg pushed him away.

"Get out of here, BB! I'm busy! Get ready to go!"

"Oh..."

Omega laughed. "Hi, Beast Boy."

Geo-Force got curious. "Are you guys going somewhere? Where?"

Cyborg's face grew grim. "We're going...out."

The three in the West tower thought they heard Beast Boy say something, but he was too muffled.

"Um...okay?" Geo-Force responded.

"So what are you guys calling us for? Something up?" Cyborg's demeanor quickly changed.

"The three of us here would like to start a team!" Geo-Force said, beaming with pride.

"Really? That's great!" The three could see Cyborg's fingers flying. "I'll start up your account right now...Let's see...Geo-Force, you'll be leading the team?"

Omega and Prysm looked up at Geo-Force with hope.

"Uh...I guess so..." Geo-Force understood the responsibility he was accepting, and hoped he could do better with this one than his last one...

"Omega...and...What's your name again?" Cyborg looked directly at Katie.

"Oh..." Katie didn't think to make a name for herself...She sighed when she looked at her body again...all her life she thought she had been normal. Now, pulled out of her fantasy land, she was some sort of alien freak...a...a...

"Prysm," Katie replied.

"'P'...'R'...'Y'...'S' 'M'...Okay! You guys are set! Although, you probably should get some more members, ideally, an official unit should have five to six members. Do you want me to assign you other...?

"No, that's fine. We work as a tight knit group. We'll manage." Geo-Force said.

"Okay, but you guys should probably go to Dakota. Fifteen minutes north from where you are. Lots of bad guys there, but there are also some teenage heroes. You should really go see if they're interested in the Titans.

"Thanks for the adivice, we'll see!" Geo-Force said. He'd talk it over with his team later, and see what they wanted.

Suddenly, Geo-Force heard Robin's muffled voice, and so did Cyborg. Cyborg's face gravened.

"Yeah, okay, I'm coming. Let's go," Cyborg turned back to face the three. "Good luck, Titans West! Be sure to send me a weekly report!"

Geo-Force nodded, and Cyborg closed his link.

…

After a good lunch, (Omega and Geo-Force were so excited to see what all the fridge held!), Titans West began to talk about there plans.

So what'll it be, guys? Feel like headin' over to Dakota and seein' what the other super-heroes are up to? We should probably tell them that we're here to help.

"Yeah, sure. But I don't want to do this all the time. Maybe after about a week, I want to go somewhere for school," This suddenly occurred to Omega. He was still in high school. He should probably finish...

Prysm sighed. "Whatever..."

Geo-Force wanted Prysm to cheer up. When their minds were linked, he realized how happy she could be, and he loved that about her. He wanted to cheer her up, but didn't know how.

He breathed in. "Then its settled, we'll leave right now."

…

"Hey, Richie," Virgil Hawkins greeted his old friend just as school let out.

"Sup, bro? Ready to hit HQ after this?" Richie was always excited. After all, they had the greatest hobby imaginable.

"Yeah, but after some training and a patrol, I gotta go to the mall. My sister's birthday's comin' up, and if I don't have a gift for her, she's gonna let me have it!" The two friends laughed, then left the school for the old gas station.

…

"Well, here we are! One of the biggest cities around, Dakota," Omega said, imitating a flight attendant for Prysm.

"Wow. I didn't know things were so...industrial..." Prysm said, shocked and sad.

"Oh, come on, Prysm, even in the fifties cities were like that! They've been like that for over a century!" Omega said. He felt kind of bad for Prysm, sure...but he wouldn't take nonsense.

"Yeah, I guess..." Prysm said. Omega could tell she was really out of it.

Geo-Force, who was flying the team on a rock, kept silent, lost in thought.

They landed right next to an old gas station.

…

That's right, the Teen Titans and Static Shock are going to meet!

This is the first episode in a trilogy of cross-overs with DC's greatest TV shows!

Seeya for the next chapter on Wednesday!

So what'd you think?

Too short? (sorry!) Glorious continuity? Too short? (I'm sorry, Geez!) Interesting characters?

I know you guys have thoughts too,

so why don't you go ahead and review?  
>Peace in Christ, and imagine on!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, guys!

I continue to annoy myself for not writing on a regular basis. But I'm gonna try to finish this episode, at least!

…

In the middle of Downtown was the Dakota First Bank, it used to be the most secure bank around.

That wasn't so true since the big bang.

"EEEKK!" A girl screamed, and for good reason. Out of the side of the bank emerged a living shadow that walked out of the building. It held bags of cash.

Ebon was back in town.

"Heh heh heh! Go on, run! Scream! Or try to fight me, it doesn't matter. Not even Static himself can beat me today!" And with that, he sank into the ground, leaving the crime.

…

"Come on, let's go!" Titans West heard the scream, and Omega realized that it wasn't too far from where they were.

"Right. Hold on!" Geo-Force raised a crater from the earth that the three tried to balance on.

"With what?" Omega said, sarcastically, as they flew across the way.

Prysm looked behind them. "Uh, Geo-Force, shouldn't you do something about that crater?"

"Oh! Right..." Geo-Force said sheepishly. He motioned behind him, and the crater below filled up with earth, and surrounded itself, making it level.

Just as the three flew off, Virgil and Richie turned the corner. They had come in the opposite direction of the bank, and didn't hear the scream.

"Think the world will stay safe while we train?" Virgil asked his old friend.

"I don't know, Virg. Fighting bad guys is just becoming our training. Bang Babies seem to be popping out from nowhere, lately," The two got closer to the gas station.

"Yeah, you'd think that Bang Babies would eventually stop appearing, the gas attack was an entire year ago already..." Virgil said, lost in thought.

"Hey," Richie said, just in front of the door blocking Virgil. "The street look different to you?"

Virgil gave Richie a 'Sometimes I wonder how stupid you are,' look. "Rich. That is the same street that has existed for over fifty years, which is now nearly abandoned. Nobody comes on it but us!" Virgil laughed. "Get inside!" He punched Richie, teasing him.

"Yeah...heh, guess so..." The two walked into their fortress of solitude.

Satic snapped his fingers, and the lights came on. Richie put his bag on what looked like a counter, and sat on what might have been a recliner. Virgil did the same, except what he sat on was a box.

Pointing at the TV, Virgil was able to turn on the news.

"...Another attack on the bank by a Bang Baby, But no one was able to report on who it was exactly, except for a young woman, who has fainted and has not yet woken up. Bank owner, Vicki Vale, had this to-"

Suddenly, the reporter stopped, and noticed that three strange looking teen-agers in costumes, except for a glowing girl, had come from nowhere.

Many people there screamed, and that's when Virgil turned off the TV.

"Aw! But I just sat down!" Richie half-joked as he went to grab his costume.

"Remember what you said about Bang Babies popping out of nowhere?" Virgil grabbed his costume out from his bag.

…

"No, we've come to help!" Geo-Force couldn't get them to understand. What were they so afraid of?

Omega smacked his head. "Dang it! And ow..."

"What is it?" Prysm asked.

"This is Dakota! Man, I'm a good informer. Dakota was the site of what was called the big bang, giving a bunch of people powers. That's why there are so many heroes and villains here!"

Omega realized that he would have to be the smart one on the team, with Geo-Force being from another country, and Prysm completely new to reality entirely! He quickly came back from his thoughts, however, when he saw someone on his cell phone, probably calling the police.

"Time to go! Geo-Force, where was that crater?"

Geo-Force saw the phone too, and brought forth the crater from before. Titans West started to lift off, but suddenly, The rock exploded.

"AAH!" Prysm screamed. She closed her eyes! Than she opened them, and saw herself. She was floating! "...I can fly?"

Omega and Geo-Force fell to the ground.

"Uh!" Omega was protected by his suit, but Geo-Force wasn't. He quickly used his powers to connect with the earth to rejuvinate himself. With new strength, he looked up.

"Where's the money, guys?" Static Shock and Gear flew onto the scene, ready to beat down on these new foes.

Gear added, "If you just give it to us, we can end this quietly."

"Money? What money?" Omega asked, confused.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" Static charged up some energy, and shot it down on Omega. "Try the money you stole!"

Omega put his hands in front of his face, and absorbed the energy. He looked at his hands. "Whoah..." He didn't know he could do that! He quickly thrust his hands, and the electricity shot back at Static!

Prysm, floating above the battle, just watched.  
>"Whoah! I've never seen a Bang Baby like you! What, does the suit help you with your power?" Static flew around Omega. "Uh!" A boulder flew right into Static, sending him to the ground.<p>

"Leave him alone! He's not a Bang Baby, and we're here to help!" Geo-Force pulled on a suit of rock, for defense.

"Calm down, Rocky. I stopped liking your stuff after Rocky II." Gear flew behind Geo-Force

and placed a small bomb on his back. He backed off, and let it go off.

"Oah!" Geo-Force fell to the ground, but got back up. "Can you please stop...blowing up my rocks?" He panted.

"Nope, sorry, can't do tha-Uh!" Omega had hit Gear with a plasma blast from his cannon.

"Leave him alone!" Omega wouldn't take his friends being hurt.

"How about you leave him alone?" And with that, Static Shock jumped onto Omega's back, and instead of shooting him, Static absorbed all of the energy from Omega!  
>"Oh...That doesn't feel good..." Omega fell to the ground. Without power, he was helpless!<p>

"That was my friend!" Geo-Force tossed another rock at Static again.

"And that was mine!" Static sent a bolt of lightning toward Geo-Force, who quickly put on a suit of earth, killing the bolt.

The two charged at each other!

"That's enough!" Prysm flew down from the sky, and became so bright, it stunned everyone in the area.

"Stop fighting!Ya'll are heroes, ain't ya? Than why the devil are you fighting each other when there's a bad guy around? Really, you'd think that you decent people would be able to work together!"  
>Geo-Force stopped, and stood still. At this moment of peace, Static decided he'd stay calm too.<p>

Geo-Force and Static stared at each other.

"Who are you?" Geo-Force asked Static.

"Who are you?" Static replied.

"I am Geo-Force, leader of Titans West, unit of the Teen Titans," Geo-Force noticed how this was the first time he didn't call himself the "Prince of Markovia."

"Hmm," Static noticed an accent and the fancy speech, and wondered where Geo-Force was from. Still, he introduced himself. "Well, I'm Static, and my buddy over there's my sidekick Gear," Remembering that Gear was hurt, he quickly turned around, and was relieved that Gear woke up.

"That's partner!" Gear said, as he got up.

"Whatever," Static changed the subject. "Why are you here? Do you know who robbed the bank?"

"We came to investigate, and we just got here, so no."

"Well, we came to do the same thing," Gear said, sheepishly, as he came up to the others.

Prysm looked at Gear, then Static, then Geo-Force. "Hm-Hmm." She cleared her throat.

Geo-Force sighed, and offered his hand. "We should, er, work together..."

Static took the hand. "Yeah..."

"I agree! I'm sorry I zapped you!" The four heroes turned around, and saw that Omega was still on the ground!

"Omega!" Prysm ran to his side.

"Woops! Sorry...Back off, Girl," Static aimed his pointer at Omega's back.

"My name is...Prysm." Prysm said slowly, as she got up and walked back toward Geo-Force.

Static recharged Omega.

"Oh! Man, I needed that, but in the long run, thanks, I needed a nap..."

…

That's it for today, guys!

I want to have the last chapter up before Sunday, so be ready for that!

For my youtube vlogs, go to:

/n4m4w45

For my podcast with Igmazing about nerdy things, go to:

/TheTeam4591

For my brand-new Tumblr, go to:

.com

And if you have a Nintendo 3DS, my StreetPass ID is at:

/Nama

And for more of this season, and others like Spectacular Spider-Man, and Avatar: The Last Airbender,

just go to my profile.

So what'd you think?

Titans West won that fight? Static and Gear won that fight? Weak plot? Awesome cross-over?

I'm sure you guys have your thoughts too,

so why don't you go ahead and review?

Peace in Christ, and Imagine on!


	3. Chapter 3

This is usually the part where I apologize for not putting anything up in forever.

And while this is true, and I do apologize,

I need to stop putting up excuses.

Just know that I am going to try to write these, and that your guys' feedback inspires me to write more.

Thank you.

Okay, let's finish this:

…

"This is your base?" Omega just gaped at the junky gas station. It was such a dive from the high-tech tower...

"Hey, we work with what we've got!" Gear defended the base he found for his buddy.

"Calm down, we gotta focus on who robbed the bank," Static walked over to the TV to check for news.

"Do you really think you can find him that way?" Geo-Force asked.

Static held his breath. "No, not really. Just checkin' the news."

"...Reports show that today's bank robbery was not alone, and that other banks and businesses have been robbed as well. When questioned, witnesses don't admit to seeing any suspicious figures at all, but that is no excuse for the missing money all across Dakota. More on this after the weather-"

Geo-Force blushed just a bit. "Oh, um, Sorry.."

Gear grinned. "Ah, its' cool."

"So what are we going to do?" Prysm asked. She stood in the station, from a distance. But she was engaging herself more so than before, which Geo-Force noticed.

The room stood silent for a while, when Geo-Force noticed that all eyes were on him. He started to speak, but Static started to say something first.

Geo-Force offered, "You may go first,"

"Nah, Man. Go ahead! You're the one in charge..." Static was ususally polite, but he felt uncomfortable with Geo-Force's regal nature.

"You know this city better than I do, please..."

Static smiled, and nodded. "Okay. I think we should split up. We'll each take a side of town, and try to find any other trouble. We should probably go to the newest reports of the crimes, but remember to keep an open scope o' things."

"So who's going with who?" Omega asked.

"-I'm going with Geo-Force!" Prysm didn't want to be with strangers, and she felt safest around Geo-Force. She latched onto his arm.

"Uh...Okay then, you can come with us then, dude!" Gear lightly tapped Omega's suit.

"Sure, but this dude has a name...I'm Omega! Remember it!"

"Whatever you say, blue bomber!"

…

"Um...Geo-Force?" Even though Prysm could fly, she decided to just sit on Geo-Force's rock as they patrolled through the skies.

"You can call me by my real name you know..." Since he and Prysm had fused minds, they knew everything about each other. Except for Geo-Force's real life...

"Yeah, but still..."

"What's wrong, Katie?"

"If your entire life was a lie...And you were forced to take something totally new and foreign and heart-breaking to you...how would you handle it?" Prysm spoke, face down.

Geo-Force sighed. He had actually been dealing with this problem for some time now...

"Well, I'd look for a new purpose. And once I'd find it...I'd keep my responsibilities..." That's all he could really tell her...

Katie stared at him, paying utmost attention, and nodded. "...Oh..."

…

"Fight Omega! For everlasting peace!" Static laughed, and so did Gear.

"Would you stop it with the Mega Man jokes! Seriously! I think I'm a cut above from that guy, anyway..." Omega thought about all he figured out that it could do. He also was completely amazed at how Gear could figure out that the suit could fly...

"_Well, there they go, Omega. Let's take the west side of town." Static turned around and saw that Gear and Omega were nerding out. _

_ "Hey, what kind of suit is this?"_

_ Omega didn't want to say where he got it, because he technically did steal it from Wayne Enterprises..._

_ "I don't really know...I went on a field trip, and there was an accident...Don't really remember what lab it was...Kinda fuzzy..." He lied. _

_ "Well, I can tell you that this is cutting edge tech! A lot of this isn't even on the market, yet! Some of this is even Batman level!" Gear started to mess with it with a fancy-looking screw driver._

_ "Hey, can you please not touch that? I really don't know if I can blow up or not, but I'd rather not find-!"_

_ Gear fidgeted with a spot near Omega's spinal cord, and suddenly, rockets under Omega's boots flared up!_

_ "Whoah! Not in the secret base please!" Static freaked out, but luckily, Omega flew right out the open window. _

_ "Wow. He can fly fast..." Gear looked up. _

_ "Yep. Too bad he doesn't know what he's doin'. Come on, we gotta catch up." And the duo took off. _

…

"So what else can your suit do?" Gear was infatuated with the entire idea of a suit more complicated than his.

"Well, I can do this!" Omega took out his blasters. Gear's mouth dropped. Static was really curious too, but he kept his eyes on the streets for anything.

"And this!" Omega showed off his energy swords. Gear looked like he was about to cry!

"I can also run really fast with my boots, and a whole bunch of other things..." Omega knew that he was bragging now, but it had been a while since he had hung out with actual nerds...

"Omega...You are now...my new best friend!" Gear squealed.

"Hey!" Static shouted.

"No, I'm just kidding, Static! You'll always be my bro! Hey, where are you-don't leave! Aw, come on, man!" Gear cried desperately after his friend as Static flew into a dark alley.

"Come on, we have to follow him!" Gear flew after Static into the alley.

"Uh, Gear, I don't think Static was upset...I think he saw something..." Omega followed.

"Uh...Static? You down here?" Gear and Omega came to the ground, and walked through the alley, but they couldn't find him...

"That's really weird. He was just here..." Omega mused. A look of horror came upon Gear's face.

"Dude, we need to bail. We can't find him, means Static got captured, and we're about to," Gear grabbed Omega's shoulder, and tried to turn him around. Omega jerked away.

"How do you know that? Maybe he's around the corner already..." Omega walked on through the shadowy alley...

"No, Omega, rule number twenty-two of super-heroes, if you can't find him, it means he's been captured, or-WAAH!" Omega screamed with Gear as they fell through the ground.

"Heh heh heh ha ha!" A dark, liquid voice cried, as they fell into the black...

…  
>"So you're sure you don't know anything about where a bank robber could be? ...Well, I'm much obliged to you, Miss, Thank you so much for your time, but don't worry we'll catch him!" Prysm shook hands with the woman she was questioning, and walked away sad, because she knew whoever she was talking with was only staring at her. Wondering why she looked the way she looked, wondering why she talked the way she talked or acted the way she acted, or wondering why in the world she didn't have any clothes on! Prysm knew that she was so different, but she couldn't do anything about it...<p>

"Uh, Prsym, I don't think that's the way you're supposed to question people..."

"Well I can't do anything about that, can I?" Prsym lashed out in frustration, shedding yet another tear.

Geo-Force quieted down, as he apologized. "Whoah, Katie, Katie. I'm sorry, Okay? To be honest, I'm kinda new to being a hero too, actually. I don't know."

The two just stood their, awkwardly, and would have for a much longer amount of time if the communicator didn't sound off.

Geo-Force answered his quickly. "Omega, do you have anything yet?"

A dark, deep voice answered. "If you mean 'Do I have Omega,' then the answer is yes." Suddenly, Geo-Force could hear the cries of the other three heroes.

"Geo-Force! Help!"

"It's Ebon! Ebon has us! Go to our base, then help us in-"

"Ah-ah-ah, boys. Where's the fun in helping the new kids? They have to prove themselves by finding us."

Geo-Force listened. Hard.

"I've heard about you, Teen Titans. Come find us, and we'll see if you guys are people I'd like to mess with."

The link turned off.

Geo-Force turned to Prysm, and saw the look of horror on her face. After all, she had never really fought a super-villain before, how else would she have reacted. Geo-Force decided to act like the leader he was supposed to be.

"Prysm, go back to Static's base. I'm sure they have something on Ebon. Find out all you can about him, and then contact me." Geo-Force turned to leave.

"Wait!" Prysm demanded. "Where are you going?" What did he think he was doing?

"Underground." Geo-Force grunted, then bore into the ground like the earth bender he was.

…

"What do you want, Ebon?" Gear tried to say. He didn't know where to direct his voice though, he was in a cage, he knew that much, but the entire area surrounding him was pitch-black. All he knew that Omega stood beside him, and a body, probably Static knocked out. Or at least, he hoped he was knocked out...

"Well, first I just wanted a big wad o' cash, you know?" Ebon's eyes could suddenly be seen in the middle of the darkness. "Then when I saw the Teen Titans were in town, I decided to see what they were all about.  
>"Mmmmmm..." Omega was focusing hard.<p>

"What are you doing, Blue-Boy? Takin' a poop?" Ebon focused his eyes on Omega, and they were angry eyes.

"Muh!" Suddenly, a light shown from the top of his head! "Ha! I knew I had a light around here somewhere!"

"That thing? Not like, it's gonna do you any good! The only difference you're going to make with light is if its by surprise, or-"

Suddenly a bright light came from above the ground, showcasing the awesomeness of Geo-Force's action pose.

"Uh!" Ebon grunted, suddenly the blackness minimalized to his body, revealing that the entire area was actually an abandoned subway. "How did you find me so fast?"

"You gave it away. The echo in your voice showed me that you were in a type of cave."

"But why here?" Ebon started to surround himself around Geo-Force.

"Well, the tracer on the communicator also helped." Geo-Force smirked as he tossed a rock at Ebon, but it just disappeared!

"Not too sure how it works, but I can take something and put it somewhere else. And I always make sure to use that to win a fight." Suddenly, Ebon disappeared, only to immediately appear beside Geo-Force and punch him in the jaw!

Geo-Force pulled out his communicator, "Prysm, it'd be really handy to know what beats him right now!"

Up above ground, Prsym answered her communicator. "I'm trying, but I can't find anything! This place is so messy! I can't...I can't..." She was starting to hyperventilate just a little bit, but suddenly she saw a file on what looked like a villain. "Hotstreak", or something, and then lifted it to find Ebon's file!

"Oh! I found something! It says...It says..."

"What does it say?" Geo-Force was beginning to be totally surrounded by the living shadow!  
>The communicator clicked off.<p>

"Too bad, really," Ebon started to choke Geo-Force. "I would have thought the Teen Titans would've sent their best to take me on. But all I got was a bunch o' losers. Hopefully you're not the best they have, 'cause I'm really looking forward to taking that entire team apart after this."

Omega and gear just watched. What could they do? With Ebon regaining his cool, his darkness once again covered the entire room, so they couldn't even tell where any of the action was.

"What gets me, though, is how none of you even put up a fight for over three seconds..."

"Check again, Ebon!" Prysm had floated down the hole Geo-Force made, and shone her light as brightly as she could.

"EEEEAAAAH!" Ebon quickly evaporated, and the entire room filled with light.

Geo-Force acted quickly. He stood up, gasping for air, but was able to open the cage the others were in with a hunk of granite.

Gear knelt down while Omega hopped out of the cage, and tried to wake Static up.

"Static, come on! We gotta move!"  
>"W...Wuh?" Static was not quite there yet.<p>

Prysm, in the mean time, ran to Geo-Force. "Are you okay?" She knelt beside him, because he had fell to the ground.

"...Is he gone?" Geo-Force choked.

"No, I'm not!" Shadows still exist, so do I!" Ebon attempted to float above them, but was quickly shot down...

"UH!" Ebon fell to the ground.

Prysm turned to see Omega with his blaster...standing alongside Static!

"Alright!" Gear jumped around them. "Go Teen Titans!"  
>"Excuse me," Omega punched him as lightly as he could. "That's: 'Teen Titans GO!'"<p>

…

"...Officers say that a team of super-heroes, including Dakota's own Static Shock and Gear, handed in Ebon to be put in a special facility earlier this evening, and that all of the money was recovered from this mystery crime-spree. In other news, the high school football team-"

"Ah, nobody cares about football..." Static turned the TV off at his own will.

The Teen Titans and Static and Gear had gone to the gas station afterwards, and were talking among themselves like they had been friends for years.

"You know, despite the fact that we almost died, we did good work today, and I think...well we think..." Geo-Force had approached the two heroes at the end of the night.

"Yeah...?" Static asked, expectantly.

"That we should invite you to join the Teen Titans. We need a few more members to be a truly effective team..."

Gear suddenly got a big, stupid grin on his face. He looked at Static. Static looked at him with the same expression.

"Yeah, we'll join!" They both shouted. But then Static paused, "...Except..."

"Except what, Dude?" Gear was jumping up and down but stopped when he heard the hesitation in his voice.

"Do you have, like, a part time program?"

Omega said, "We have 'Honorary Titans', Why?" He really liked Static and Gear, and he hoped that they wouldn't turn them down.

Static cut to the chase. "We need to be that. Much as I'd like to," He turned to Gear, who was looking heart-broken, "But we just can't do it full-time. We have secret-identities. Lives. We're still in high school, and it'd kinda be nice to finish."

Gear sighed, but understood. "Oh, yeah..."

"Well, how about you do an after-school type of thing?" Geo-Force had an idea, and he really wanted it to work.  
>Gear's eyebrows jolted up, full of hope again. "We'll do it!" Static gave Gear a funny look.<p>

Geo-Force was confused. "But I haven't even-"

"Go on, Geo-Force. What kind of after-school thing?" Static nudged Gear, smiling. He hoped that this would work out too.

"Well, just the way it sounds really. You fly over to our tower after school, and then you, just hang out for the day. I mean, if there's trouble, you'd help out, and-"

"Geo-Force. It's okay, don't worry. We'll do it."

Geo-Force smiled wide as Omega and Gear jumped up and yelled "YES!"

Prysm smiled sheepishly. So much was happening, and she was meeting so many people. She sighed for her old "life", and wished, like she had for days now, that it could be real. But she decided that this would do. Of all the places and things that could have happened, this was best. She felt she could be at home. She breathed in deep.

"All right, everybody. If Static and Gear are comin' after school, then let's show them the tower!" After facing her team, she turned around and started to fly up into the sky.

All four boys stared at her as she flew off. "You coming?" She cried. Geo-Force smiled. He knew that her confidence was growing, and that this could all work. "Yeah, let's go."

As Titans West flew off, and the sun was setting, there was peace in Dakota, and a quiet hum lifted above the city. That is, except for Gear.

"I can't believe we're going to the Titans Tower! THE TITANS TOWER! There's gonna be so much tech there, so many toys and huge flat screen TVs, and secret codes, and big, swooshy doors-"

Omega rolled his eyes. "Gear?"

"Yeah?"

There was a pause, as Gear waited for Omega's reply. After a long moment, Gear said, "What?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted you to be quiet for ten seconds. Okay, continue."

Gear rolled his eyes and sighed.

"...And a high-tech computer, and a huge awesome garage, and a sweet-action hangar, and, do you guys have any video games there? Of course you do! Oh, this is so awesome! And a training room, and an exercise room, and an evidence room, and a..."

…

And now I have finally finished Episode 9!

Hold on, guys! We're going into the double digits, and boy, are you ever in for a treat!  
>Tune in next time to Episode 10, "Super Secrets", featuring a very special guest star!<p>

And by tune in, I mean, turn on your computer, to er, um...yeah.

...

N4m4w45 elsewhere:

youtube vlog:

/n4m4w45

tumblr page (Where I talk about my life and occasionally post original work.)

.com

Pass ID: (If you have a Nintendo 3DS, feel free to friend me!)

/Nama

…

Oh, and I have an update for my Spider-Man and Avatar:The Last Airbender readers:

I'm going to finish Season 6 of Titans before I finish Season 3 of Spidey and Book 4 of Avatar.

I decided to do this for a few different reasons, but that is how its going to be. I hope you understand.

So what'd you think?

Super awesome cross-over? Needs more Original Titans? Nice character-arcs? Not enough bad guys?

I'm sure you guys have thoughts too!  
>So why don't you go ahead and review?<p>

Until next time, my name is n4m4w45, Peace in Christ, and Imagine on!


End file.
